The Saddest Song
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: It felt so wrong to meet his daughter's boyfriend under these circumstancs.


**The Saddest Song**

**Summary: It felt so wrong to meet his daughter's boyfriend under these circumstancs.**

"You want to meet Oscar?" Josslyn asks, swallowing the bite of waffle she'd taken and staring at her father with wide blue eyes.

"Of course." Jax answers, nodding. "I think it's high time that I've met the boy my daughter loves."

His daughter gives a watery smile. "You'll love him, dad. He's amazing. He's just...so strong."

The man across from her grins. "I figured for you to think so highly of him. I was thinking that we could have dinner together. You can call Oscar and ask him to meet up with us at about seven."

* * *

Josslyn knocks on the door to the Nero residents , twisting her hands nervously as she waits for an answer. She wets her lips as the door swings open and a tired looking Oscar stands before her. She tries to not think about how pale he looks or how he seems to be losing weight. She wants to be strong for him. "Hey." She breathes, leaning in to press her lips to his, one hand carressing his face gently.

He smiles at her and kisses her back, shutting the door behind them. "Hi. What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging with your father today?"

She pulls him over to the couch, curling into his side, hand resting on his heart to feel his heartbeat, the very action comforting to her in this moment. "I had breakfast with him, but he wants to meet you. He asked me to invite you to have dinner with us tonight."

Oscar's brow furrows and he swallows. "He wants to meet me?" He feels trepidation pull in his stomach. He only knows of Jasper Jacks from the stories Josslyn tells him of summers and holidays spent in Australia. How her father takes her deep sea diving, surfing, or swimming with sharks. He knows that it's from him that she got her athletic side and those eyes of hers. He also knows the crime the man committed to save his little girl's life. And Oscar can't help but wonder if Jax will approve of him. This sick, dying boy who is inevitably going to shatter Josslyn's heart into pieces.

"We don't have to go." Josslyn says to him, leaning in close and staring at him with those wide, brilliantly blue eyes of hers. "If you aren't up to it, I can call my father and cancel."

She's reaching out for her purse to grab her cellphone when he stops her, wrapping a hand around her delicate wrist and bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. "No, I'd love to meet your father. What time are we supposed to meet him?"

* * *

Jax is sitting at a table in Charlie's, cup of coffee sitting in front of him when he sees them. They walk into the room together, Josslyn seemingly helping the boy keep his balance as the head over to the table. Jax swallows at that and stands to his feet. "I'm glad you two could meet me for dinner. I'm Jax. You must be Oscar."

Oscar shakes Jax's hand as Josslyn helps him into his seat. "It's nice to meet you." He says politely once he's settled. "Josslyn's told me a lot about you."

Jax smiles at that. "She's talked about you, too. Sorry we've never got to meet before now." He says just as Josslyn stands to her feet to order she and Oscar some food.

The boy shakes his head a bit weakily. "Josslyn's told me how busy your job is. It's understandable."

The man lets out a laugh at that and runs a hand through his blond hair. "I think Josslyn had another excuse for not telling me you were so sick."

Oscar startles at that and looks up at his girlfriend's father with wide eyes. "What?" He whispers in disbelief. "How did you find out then?"

Jax winces. He hadn't meant to let that slip. he didn't want to make the teen feel guilty, but he figured honesty was the best policy. "Carly did. Josslyn came home crying because you'd gotten bad news about your illness. It doesn't surprise me that she wouldn't tell me. Josslyn wanted to be strong. She knew I'd rush straight back here to be there for her if she'd ever let me know."

Oscar looks as if the news pains him. "Did you know that I broke up with her to protect her? I'd found out I was sick and I didn't want her dealing with it. I'd rather her hate me than have to watch me die."

"Carly told me. Cameron Webber told her the truth, right?" Jax asks, looking back once to make sure his daughter was still at the counter. She was talking softly to Kristina about something.

The teen nods. "Yeah. He felt guilty about keeping it secret since they're so close. When Joss found out, she came to see me. She was crying and she said she was going to be by my side. She convinced me to go through with these trials to try and save my life. It didn't work, though. Things have been getting worse. I've collapsed in front of her twice. And my motor skills are all messed up. It's why Josslyn had to help me in here and to my seat. I love your daughter, Mr. Jacks. I'm just...sorry that I'm only causing her pain."

"What are you two so serious about?" Josslyn asks, confusion upon her pretty face as she comes back to the table, drinks in hand with Kristina just behind her with their food.

"We were just talking about the newest Marvel movie." Oscar lies smoothly, turning his attention to his girlfriend.

Josslyn looks at them both suspiciously but decides not to start anything. "Well I'm glad you two are getting along." She answers lightly, taking a seat once more. She lowers her head to stare at her food, carefully avoiding the looks her boyfriend and father were throwing her.

After dinner and dessert, Josslyn helps Oscar back home after bidding her father a goodnight. The journey back to Oscar's apartment is silent until they're inside and sitting on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell your father about how sick I was?" Oscar blurts out, eyes locking on Josslyn.

Josslyn freezes at that, not saying anything. Instead, her eyes are on her her hands twisting nervously in her lap.

"Jax said he'd have come back for you if he knew. Are you just going to push people away when I'm gone?" He continues. "I don't want you to do that, Josslyn. I want you to be happy and to love again. I want you to let people be there for you." Oscar continues, reaching for her hand.

She finally looks at him and her eyes are shiny with tears. "How am I supposed to do that, Oscar?" She asks in frustration. "How am I supposed to let anyone in when everyone I care about either dies or betrays me or gets hurt in some other way?"

Oscar's eyes widen at that. "What?" He whispers.

Josslyn's lashes flutter as she tries to keep her tears at bay. "My brother is dead, my kidney donor manipulated my family, my mother was put in Ferncliff because of what I said on the stand, my brother's son is dead, and now you're sick."

He swallows at that and leans in, wrapping his arms around her. "Josslyn, none of those things are your fault. Your brother's death and everything with Nelle was caused by other people. And my illness isn't anyone's fault, least of all yours. I was sick before we'd ever even met. If anything, you've made me want to live."

Josslyn chokes on a sob and buries her head in his chest. "I don't wanna lose you." She says, words muffled against the fabric of his shirt.

Oscar doesn't say anything to that, only holds her tighter.

Back at the Metrocourt, Jax is lying on his bed in his suite, unable to sleep. His mind plays over what had occured today and the day before and his heart aches. It's so unfair that a teenage boy was dying. It's unfair that all the money and love in the world can't heartbreak his daughter is going to experience, is already experiencing. He feels powerless. He promises himself that he'll try to help his daughter as best as he can. He'll make sure she can't close herself off or hide her emotions anymore. He closes his eyes, exhaustion finally overtaking him.


End file.
